Simple As Black and White
by Dream-Warriors
Summary: 17 year old Chaos and Serenity Schmidt suddenly find themselves in London. England, miles away from their home country, Germany. Here they attend their last year of school at Hogwarts and meet a pair of twins, much like them. [FredOC, GeorgeOC]


**Summary:** 17 year old Chaos and Serenity Schmidt suddenly find themselves in London. England, miles away from their home country, Germany. Here they attend their last year of school at Hogwarts and meet a pair of twins, much like them. The mischevious Serenity finds she can't stand being outdone by one Fred Weasley and poor Chaos doesn't know what's going on with her life, as she meets the charming George Weasley. What began as a vision their mother had, turned into a troublesome, adventerous love story.

**Pairings: **Fred/OC & George/Oc.

**Warning: **The fis is rated T for now...We don't believe anything too mature will occur at the moment. If this changes, a new warning will be set.

**Authors' Note:** Hey! Well this is a collaberative fic, written by two people, An Eccentric Caffiene Addict and Marble Venus. If you want to check out fics done by either of us go to our accounts but for now, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Harry Potter and Co. It all belongs to creative genius JK Rowling, we're simply borrowing the characters, temporarily

* * *

**Simple as Black and White**

**Chapter 1**

"I want to go home." The whispered words came from a blond-haired girl with dark brown eyes.

"Me too," her twin whispered back.

They did not look like twins. Sisters, yes. But not twins. Chaos had spoken first, and she had her gold-colored hair hanging in loose waves half-way down her back. Her pencil skirt and white cotton top brought out her tan and the graceful lines of her figure. She exuded an aura of calm and gentle reason.

Her sister, Serenity, was a whole different story. She felt of electric energy, pulsing in the air around her. Her hair was a lighter shade of blond, almost silver. Through it ran streaks of neon green that clashed spectacularly with her pink blazer and dark blue jeans. They did make her large, pale green eyes look absolutely sensational, though. Her green-streaked hair was straight and cut in a severe line just below her shoulder blades. A summer tan brought attention to the smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and her cheekbones; her curse alone – Chaos had a perfect complexion.

They were as different as night and day. But their genes, like a landscape, showed true in any light. The high, wide cheekbones and full lips were identical on both faces, and though the eyes were different colors, they held an identical sparkle of gold.

And now they stood in Diagon Alley for the first time in their lives, completely lost.

"So where are we supposed to go?"

Serenity shrugged her response. "What did Mom say?"

Chaos took her turn to shrug. "Beats me. I wasn't paying attention."

"Me neither."

"Well, we'll need money first. So let's track down the bank?"

"Good thinking. Lead the way, chaos." She clicked after her twin on three-inch heels. The two of them certainly drew attention, though Serenity's logical mind would not let her entertain the notion that it was their looks for very long. It was most likely their clothing; their muggle way of dress stood out among the common witches and wizards dressed in robes of all colors. "There it is!" she exclaimed suddenly, spotting Gringott's only a short distance away.

The goblins looked up when they walked in. It was probably the slamming of the door that drew their attention so quick. Chaos walked quickly to the counter, smiling warmly into the swarthy, intelligent face before her. Serenity yawned.

"My name is Jorak. How may I help you?"

"We are Misses Chaos and Serenity Schmidt, and we were supposed to have funds transferred here from Bonn," Chaos said efficiently. She was the one with a head for business.

"Yes. It has been done. Would you like to make a withdrawal?"

"Yes, please."

"Do you have your keys with you?" he asked politely. His eyes were drawn to the other twin, who was eyeing the freshly waxed floors with a little too much attention. He realized why a moment later when a middle-aged woman in fur and jewels slipped and fell. Serenity caught him looking and had the audacity to wink. He nodded imperceptibly and repeated his question.

With a last glance at the floundering aristocrat, Serenity pulled two keys from her right hip pocket. One was heavy brass or maybe iron, old beyond words, and the other handsomely new, shining silver in the light. She handed both to Jorak silently.

He looked them over carefully. "A traditionalist, I see."

Serenity shrugged. "It was a cool key," she answered noncommittally.

"Very well, then. Come along, ladies." Jorak waved a long-fingered hand and another goblin got up to follow them to the steel rails and the small, rickety carts that rode along them. There was only one waiting and both girls moved towards it. Jorak stopped them. "The vaults are on two very distant levels. In the interests of saving time, the owner of this key," he held up the old one, "will be coming with me, and the other with Mortrand. Another cart will be coming soon."

With a warm smile for her sister, Serenity climbed in and settled down for a great ride. The downward plunge slammed her heart into her throat and sent adrenaline pumping though her bloodstream. As always, it was an exhilarating ride, and Serenity pouted when it was over, as it inevitable was.

While Serenity was packing large amounts of gold and silver into her purse, Chaos was trying not to hurl. Her stomach and its contents kept threatening to leave her body though her mouth and she closed her eyes miserably. She clutched the side of the cart so hard that her knuckles showed white through the skin. Her face was pale as she stepped from the cart onto solid ground and she swayed on her feet before finding her land legs again.

The trip back to the surface of the earth was completed more speedily and Chaos found her sister waiting anxiously. Serenity put her arms around her sister, who looked a little green and leaned weakly into her. Chaos had never had the stomach for rapid changes in g's, and was therefore a bitter disappointment at amusement parks. Serenity took it upon herself to take care of her twin. She murmured thanks to both goblins and led her sister into the sunlight.

Chaos pushed her sister away gently. "I'm fine, Serenity. Really. It's just that I haven't been to the bank in a while…"

Serenity released her best friend and sister reluctantly. "I should have stayed with you," she said darkly, reproaching herself. "I should have remembered you hate not having full control of your fate. How was your goblin?"

"He was atrocious. He didn't even say a word!! Just watched me and handed me a paper bag when I felt really horrible. I didn't use it, but still…And it's not your fault I have a weak stomach. I blame Dad." She stretched in the sunlight that bathed the street. "He couldn't even watch mom ride those muggle monstrosities you and she consider fun."

"They are fun," Serenity protested. "You have a very narrow view of what is fun. It involves a book and some hot chocolate."

"At least I'm not in detention every night!! And you like hot chocolate, too."

"It wasn't_ every_ night!!" Serenity frowned. "Well, maybe it was…but that's not the point!! The point is, you never have any adventures!"

"I do so!!! Remember the time we climbed that tree too see if we could look into the boys' dormitory? As I recall, that was quite an adventure. Especially when the headmaster chose that moment to go for a stroll and discovered us up there."

Serenity's eyes drifted shut to savor the memory. "Yeah…fun, wasn't it? And you only did that after I stole the book you were reading and threatened to burn t if you didn't come with." She tossed her green-streaked hair out of her face and laughed at the memory. "Even then you tried to wriggle out of the consequences."

"It was your fault for getting me into the situation in the first place!"

"I blame my curiosity. Besides, you wanted to know what the boys' dorm looked like as much as I!"

Their good-natured bickering continued right until they reached a store called Quality Quidditch Supply. Exchanging a quick look and identical grins, the girls marched in and cast appraising eyes over the brooms. Chaos ran her hand over a Firebolt and had the audacity to lift it in her hand to test the balance. The shop's owner nearly had a heart attack when she saw the tall girl balance it on one index finger as she peered at the quality of the construction.

It was with a sparkle in her eyes that she said, "We'll take two."

Serenity looked up from a set of books. "We will?" she asked her sister.

"Yes. We need new brooms, remember? After our Nimbus 2000's had that little accident a few weeks ago."

Serenity frowned and then smiled slightly as she remembered. "Oh, yeah. Go ahead, then. Can we have them delivered?"

The transaction was completed with a minimum of fuss, with the shopkeeper nearly fainting when Chaos produced the entire amount necessary for the purchase. After that, he did everything possible to please her. That included delivering to Hogwarts. A dazzling smile got her a 25 percent discount on both brooms and Chaos winked at her twin. She did have a mischievous side, but she could usually shut it up with literature.

They walked away with their monetary value significantly decreased and Serenity looped her arm through her sister's. They kept walking silently, not even bothering to look at their shopping lists. They were too busy just looking around them, wondering at how different this was from home.

"I want to go home," Chaos repeated.

"Yeah, well, Mom said we _had_ to go to Hogwarts this year. And she's never wrong."

"It's those visions," Chaos said in disgust. She was not disgusted with her mother, but with the fates for putting her through things like this. "I just wish she didn't have to know things….It's obviously such a burden for her."

Serenity grinned widely. "We're lucky that she was a troublemaker. Else we'd be in trouble all the time."

"I still wonder what possessed her to make us move all the way out here."

"She knows something we don't, obviously. But she knows best, so I guess we're stuck." Serenity looked around her and sighed happily. "And is that necessarily such a bad thing? I mean…she did tell us the school was wonderful and the headmaster a very powerful wizard."

"I suppose we could learn a lot from him," Chaos admitted reluctantly. "But I miss our friends, our enemies, our school, and even that nasty little ghoul that made perverted comments and kept all us girls awake at night."

Serenity let go of Chaos's arm and did a pirouette in the middle of the cobbled street, trying to keep herself balanced on the combination of rough flooring and high heels. It was only natural that her natural exuberance led to her collapse and the threat of a bruise. She was laughing at herself when a hand appeared in her line of vision.

"Would you like a hand?" asked the owner of that hand.

"Not particularly, but it would be rude of me to refuse it, since it's already here," she answered smartly. Then she brought her laughing eyes up to the face that belonged to the voice and felt her jaw drop.

Harry was used to the reaction and tried not to roll his eyes. He wasn't prepared for her taking his hand in a firm grip and shaking it right there, with her still sitting in the middle of the street. "My name's Serenity Schmidt, and that's my twin sister, Chaos."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"No shit," she said with a laugh shimmering in her tone.

He tugged on her hand and she accepted his help in pulling her to her feet. Serenity was introduced to his friends with as little fuss as anybody else she'd ever met, though she knew the boy's history. As did everybody else. The interesting thing was, she didn't care. Chaos was shaking her head, thinking about how her sister had a knack for ending up in embarrassing situations and still coming out on top. She was duly introduced to Harry and his friends, and she decided that Hermione was an absolutely wonderful girl.

Hermione cocked her head to the side until introductions were over. Then she turned to Chaos, who seemed the more levelheaded of the pair, and asked, "So where are you from? That's a very interesting accent."

"We transferred into Hogwarts from Germany. We got here only a few hours ago, as it happens. We decided to do our school shopping here, since lugging books didn't seem like a good idea at the time. But now, we are kind of lost, and have no clue where to go for anything!"

Sympathetically clicking her tongue, Hermione took over the task of giving directions to Chaos while Harry and Ron discussed the various pranks they'd pulled with Serenity, vying for the blond's attention. Said attention was snagged, however, by a very colorful display. It was so colorful, in fact, that she had to blink several times to make her eyes focus again. The shop said Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in very large letters and Serenity was enchanted.

Without bothering to say a word to their new friends, she turned and walked away. Chaos spotted her back and the bewildered expressions she'd left behind. She made her excuses and followed her twin.

"Serenity!! Where are you going?"

She turned around, her eyes glowing nearly gold with excitement. "There!!" She pointed to the spot that had enthralled her so thoroughly. "I am going there."

"Why?"

Serenity turned her sister's head forcibly in the direction she'd pointed. "Can't you feel it? I have to go. You can come, or you can stay. I am going."

Chaos shrugged. Serenity was not a seer, but her intuition was almost strong enough to make her one. She followed her sister.


End file.
